Augmented reality (AR) (VR) is a new display mode further to a 3D display mode, which is used to enhance a human-environment interaction experience. A sensor loaded in an AR helmet can detect and track a moving head and eyes of a user constantly, and track user data, so that virtual information can be overlaid on the real word, by simulating and integrating physical information, which would otherwise be difficult to experience for some time and in some space, into the real world.
However, the existing AR helmet in use may be unfriendly to nearsighted or farsighted users in that an experiencing user has to wear his or her glasses due to his or her problematic vision, so that his or her eyes are pressed for a long period of time, thus seriously degrading his or her experience.